War Blood
by BD99
Summary: After surviving the Sith trials, Maraudor sets out from Korriban as a Sith apprentice with his friend and fellow Apprentice, Ebony Ilaas. Together the Sith learn of love and peace as well as passion and war, all while eliminating the most dangerous enemies of Darth Baras in an attempt to bring the Galaxy to War once again.
1. Chapter 1

Summery  
After surviving the Sith trials, Maraudor sets out from Korriban as a Sith apprentice with his friend and fellow Apprentice, Ebony Ilaas. Together the Sith learn of love and peace as well as passion and war, all while eliminating the most dangerous enemies of Darth Baras in an attempt to bring the Galaxy to War once again.

….

Chapter 1 - Overseen

The red blade whipped past his face like a flash of lightning. He didn't have time to think, only to react. He ducked again, throwing his hand out blindly. He felt the force tingle beneath his skin before he expelled it in a deadly push straight at his former master.

_"Damn it! This old man can move"_ Maraudor thought as he heard his master grunt. He blinked sweat from his eyes to see his master stumble back into the large desk in the centre of the room, which had become their battleground. The office was reasonably plain, but the lightsaber scars in the floor would remain for decades to come. On the harsh planet of Korriban, where the sith separated the weak from the strong, such scars would be a badge of honour for enduring and winning the battle. Scars could be viewed in one of two ways; a mark of success and proof of what one had endured and of shame, for failing to avoid and conquer before an injury was caused.

Again, the red was slashed at his head. He bent backwards, his left hand almost touching the ground in his effort to regain his balance. He gave into gravity and dropped to the ground. The jarring in his hip did nothing to slow him down as he spun his legs straight under the legs of his former teacher and now enemy, Overseer Tremel. The older man yelled in shock as his fell to the ground hard and fast, landing in a clash of armor and the hiss of a lightsaber along with the grunt of an injured man. Both warriors were stunned momentarily.

Tremel had brought Maraudor from Ziost early to become a Sith apprentice. At first this had been a great honour, and privilege. Maraudor's rightful place was working for a Sith Lord, or even a Darth. Not lingering on a training planet where he was miles beyond the skill of any other acolyte. Soon he had come to realise Tremel's mistake however, and thus how Tremel had betrayed him. It was not an honour, but a disservice. Tremel had brought him into a place where brute strength and skill were not enough. Knowledge was required. Knowledge that he did not possess.

The anger that boiled in Maraudor's blood enabled him to find his feet first and leap up, grabbing his training blade in a single roll forwards. The movement should have been easy, but it was not. He stumbled sideways as he concluded his roll, which cost him valuable seconds. By the time he had regained his balance and weapon, Tremel had caught up with him and was advancing with a purring lightsaber. The soft purr was no comfort for the death that would follow a strike from such a magnificent, and terrifying weapon all force users aspired to wield.

"No" Maraudor growled as the blade drew closer. The shields on his training blade sprung to life as he threw the weapon at Tremel. The teacher stumbled backwards as he slashed the weapon aside, this gave Maraudor the time to lash his hand out and use the force to grab the first thing he could find. The hilt that rushed to his hand came from a display Tremel had on the far wall. The moment he felt the metal beneath his fingers he froze. Something had changed. Tremel also froze, then began to laugh.

"That blade doesn't…"

Maraudor lost all interest in the fight as he stared at the large hilt, which fit perfectly within his hand. It had gold embracing the top, almost encasing where the blade would free itself from like a shield. He could tell it was heavy, despite its light appearance. What shocked him was how it fit to his hand perfectly, as if it had been made for him centuries before hand.

"Work?" Maraudor asked with a chuckle in his voice. He felt the power pulsing from the weapon without even reaching for it. He swallowed the feeling of euphoria as his finger touched down on the red button, then pushed down. The blue blade sprung free in a blaze of stunning, pure blue. What shocked Maraudor was how the blade grew darker at the edges, instead of flickering away like most sabers did.

"Now I… I'm amazed. I knew you were strong in the force, but not like this" Tremel was backing away now, looking as if he had seen a ghost as Maraudor spun the blade in his hand masterfully. He felt at ease with the intimidating weapon, which came as no surprise to the cloaked figure watching the events unfold before her eyes.

"Impressive" She kept her voice steady and cold, despite the small smile that she hid beneath the shadows of her hood. Maraudor didn't need to see her face to know her expression, he knew her too well.

Tremel suddenly charged, a final desperate attempt at his own survival. Blue clashed with red in a flurry of blocks and strikes as Maraudor was driven backwards slowly, held back by his desire to preserve Tremel's life. He dropped his blade tip down past his knee, deflecting a hurried slash at his legs. Next Tremel came for an overhead strike. Maraudor spun to his left, raising his blade to offer an extra bout of resistance. Quick as lightning he spun the blade so Tremel's was below his. He didn't hesitate as he stepped forwards and drove his elbow into Tremel's nose, then a knee to his gut. Finally, he used another force push to send his teacher flying a few meters away.

"You are more than ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras, won't be able to deny that now. He'll will have the satisfaction of my death but I die knowing my success" Tremel gasped for breath as he made his final speech, eyes lingering on the flickering blade Maraudor held. Instead of using it he sheathed it and tossed it to the cloaked figure in the corner. The woman didn't even attempt to catch it with her hands, she simply tore her cloak to one side and let the blade clip into her belt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Maraudor spoke in his calmest voice. He had always struggled to master a sith tone, but was blessed with the deep vocals and rumble in his chest to be terrifying. His lava eyed friend, Ebony, was one who was truly terrifying.

"Go ahead… End this" Tremel ignored the towering Pureblood. Maraudor brought his hand to forehead and groaned so softly it was almost silent. He rolled his closed eyes before he gave Tremel a look of great irritation and slight amusement.

"You're getting ahead of yourself. I only _need _your hand" Maraudor gave a meaningful look to the cloaked figure. He again knew that Ebony would be smirking beneath the cloak, as well as being somewhat surprised. He also knew Ebony hated Baras more than he did, and would abandon her darker code in order to aid him in sticking it to her forceful master.

"What? Wait… I think I understand" Tremel began, standing up a little straighter as Maraudor rolled his eyes.

"It's about bloody time," he muttered, completely out of the sith persona and being his normal self. Ebony gave him a scolding tut before she returned her eyes to Tremel, only allowing both the opposite sex to catch a glimpse of her burning eyes. It was enough to sober both of them.

"Baras demands my hand… proof of my death? I don't want your pity, acolyte" Tremel spoke in a strong voice. Marauder wanted to slap the man senseless. Why must he be so thick? It was only Ebony's calm that kept Maraudor in line.

"It's not pity. I don't want you to die" Maraudor spoke in a sincere voice. Despite all his jokes and backhanded comments, he honestly did not want his teacher to die. He and Ebony had argued about this, but when she was presented with the view that he was an ally she had relented and agreed. When Maraudor had also mentioned how it would be sticking it to Baras she had practically glowed.

"I'm a credit to the dark side… my cause… is just. You can see clearly, even if Baras cannot. Take my hand" Tremel drew his lightsaber once again and flicked the red blade on. He stared directly at his wrist as he lifted his left hand and held it straight. He never looked away as he brought the blade down with a grunt, severing his hand in the process. Just as he had intended.

"Agh! Hah. Well… That didn't tickle" Tremel spoke with a slightly higher pitch to his voice. Maraudor knew this masked his pain, fear, and shock.

"I can't imagine it did" Ebony spoke to Tremel for the first time. Her voice sounded almost mechanic beneath her breather mask, but that did not change the fact that she had tried to make a joke in a dry tone. It wasn't one that made either of the men laugh, but the sentiment was appreciated in a strange way. This revealed Ebony's good intentions.

"I'll rest then leave Korriban… covertly" Tremel continued.

"I will handle that matter, Tremel" Ebony coolly answered. Maraudor tensed as she looked towards him. The way she spoke was no longer the Ebony he knew, it was something… darker.

"You will let him live won't you?" Maraudor asked uneasily.

"I'll handle it" Ebony stated calmly yet again. Her patience knew no bounds this day it seemed. Maraudor walked to her and begun to move to grab her shoulder. He paused as she tensed, sensing his intentions without even looking towards him. He allowed his hand to drop, without touching the Sith Apprentice before him in the slightest. She was not in the mood to be toyed with, or disobeyed it seemed.

"E…" The vow barely left his mouth before Ebony glared at him. Instantly she was aflare with rage and power. Her shorter height did not do anything to decrease her scariness, it only increased it. her eyes seemed to glow like boiling Lava beneath the hood, which sent dark shadows to cover her face. Her dark, lipstick covered lips were touched by light for a second, and it was enough to reveal her frown as she bore a single, pure white tooth.

"I'll. Handle. It" Ebony repeated firmly, pointing towards the door without the slightest hint to what her emotion was. She had shown enough to merit caution, and obedience. Maraudor bowed his head and wordlessly left the room. He wasn't going to risk his hide fighting against Ebony. He would sooner take on every acolyte in Korriban.

….

The mask and cloak he wore to hide his identity were irritating. He wanted to scratch his nose desperately, but he knew he could not. When Ebony had proposed he hide his identity he had almost laughed in her face. However, when she had revealed it would give him an edge he had begrudgingly accepted. Now he was bound by her ideas, with only his faith in her to protect him from Baras' wrath.

"What's this? The acolyte returns, and with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand" Baras demanded from behind his mask. The man was grotesque and fat, in Maraudor's mind. How he had become a sith was not through action, but through politics. This offended Maraudor more than he dared express. Instead of arguing, he threw Tremel's hand to Baras' feet with a look of distain. Luckily it was hidden behind a mask of his own.

Baras used the force to lift the hand, without so much as a comment against the silent defiance that Maraudor had shown. He now understood Ebony's intense dislike of the man. What he couldn't understand was how she was still respectful and obedient to the man in person. It seemed she played politics of her own.

"Here. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I am impressed…" Baras began. He paused however as Ebony walked into the room, carrying a bag in her hand.

"What is this, Apprentice?"

"Evidence" Ebony spoke calmly, before she grabbed the bottom of the bag and let the top drift down. Its contents bounced along the floor with golden locks, until it rested at Baras' feet. Maraudor felt almost sick as he viewed the young face, twisted into an expression of extreme pain before her demise. Ebony was calm as Baras looked up to her.

"And who is this?" Baras asked again. There was something in his voice that Maraudor couldn't quite place, but it seemed to make Ebony happy. He did not comment as Ebony shrugged.

"Some acolyte who caught me in the process of disposing of Tremel's body. The K'lor'slugs will feed well tonight in the tombs" Ebony then retreated a little, returning the stage to Maraudor. He quickly composed himself as Baras spoke.

"I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?"

"It had to be done. Nothing more" Maraudor spoke calmly. How had it felt? How would it have felt if he had killed him? He couldn't decipher the emotions, so he buried them for another time. He refused to allow Darth Baras to see any emotion at all.

"You mask your feelings well, so long as you don't supress them" Baras commented. He then walked away to gaze up at a statue within his room.

"You have taken your first step to understanding the Sith code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, we gain strength. Through strength, we gain power. Through power, we gain victory! And through victory, our chains are broken. The force shall set us free" Baras paused his speech to turn to face Maraudor once more. Ebony also looked more alive as she observed silently. It was enough to shake Maraudor for a moment, before Baras spoke again.

"By embracing the code and destroying Tremel you have freed yourself from his shackles. And escaped his fate"

"And now I am bound by your shackles. Same fate, different master" Maraudor spoke his mind. Baras somehow looked amused for a moment as he turned his head to look at Ebony. The woman did not waver in the slightest, but Maraudor could sense her smile. He then realised, that was something she would say.

"You'll find they are a marked improvement. With much greater potential range. Now, await my Apprentice at the cells. She will inform you of your next task"

…

He had obeyed, naturally. Ebony had given him his task to collect shards, and warned him to collect extra with her usual mysterious tone. Instead of fighting, he had obeyed and thus saved the life of another acolyte. That acolyte had been sent to the cells, where again Maraudor was sent to wait for Ebony's instruction, or in this case her blessing and her newest slave if she so desired. He continued to pace, slowly growing more and more agitated by Ebony's absence.

He couldn't help pause as he heard a yelp of pain once again, followed by cruel laughter from the jailor. He never understood how his closest friend and adopted Sith sister Ebony could feel for these prisoners and yet remain loyal to the sith code. The Cyborg was forever wincing at the cries, even growing furious at the jailors. She was ruthless, deadly and unremorseful for any death she caused and yet screams from the jail always made her flinch. Now, listening to the banter between jailor and prisoner he couldn't help grit his teeth and curl his fists. Ebony was meant to pick up a slave from this cell lot and he was to wait outside, yet he discounted his former plan and strode towards the doors confidently.

"One more chirp from you little bird and you'll regret it" the Jailor spoke in a calm voice as he leaned against the crates and stared into a cell with a single, female Twi'lek encaged within. Maraudor was instantly aware of his nostrils flaring and his posture growing more rigid and presentable within this simple beauties presence. He calmed his breathing as best he could; waiting to hear the voice to the woman he already knew would be an alien beauty by Ebony's description.

"Chirp… chirp chirp" he heard the woman reply in a bright, cheery voice. Instantly the voice soothed his nerves, earning a small grin from his devilish self. He watched as the jailor walked towards the cell and pressed a single button.

He cringed as he saw the woman's form writhe in agony. She was lean, muscular even with lovely blue skin. She wasn't a short woman by any means, standing even with the Jailor, yet she would be short compared to him.

"Ow, Jerk! If you don't like that just say so. I can do other animals too" The moment Maraudor heard this he had to bite back a loud laugh, settling for coughing in the back of his throat and disguising it as something sinister. Without another word he retreated, unable to endure the pleading eyes of the prisoners.

…

"Relax my friend; you are red enough as it is" the calm, authoritive female voice came from behind him after an hour of waiting. He naturally jumped; despite knowing when he turned a Sith cyborg would be waiting for him with a sarcastic grin and heavy eyes.

Sure as day when he turned around and looked down straight into the bewitching eyes of his greatest friend. She was several heads shorter than he, but they stood as equals.

Her jaw was rounded, as was her overall facial shape. Her eyes were somehow sweet, save the flickers of red in her pupils and their intense, deep lava colour. She was pale, yet somehow beautiful. Cybernetic implants replaced her eyebrows and ran around her face with pieces splitting to her cheeks. Her head was bald, with faint burn scars down the left side of her face.

"And you are overcompensating" He retorted with a grin, eyeing down her simple grey body armor with large boots and gloves. The small hood barely covered her ears, which jutted out past her cybernetic implants.

"We cannot all be an over six foot, bright red, horned, pureblood sith like you" Ebony retorted in return with a perfectly calm voice. Many mistook her for flat and unpassionate, yet Maraudor knew she was simply controlled. He knew how capable of fury and passion she could be, he also knew of her rarely shown mercy.

"You would know of red, and the flames of rage in physical form" he never meant the insult he delivered but he watched her eyes darken before a fist flew into his face. The much taller man groaned and held his cheek for a moment, staring at the fist that had struck him. It was her left, metallic fist.

"You know it was such an incident that introduced me to the Dark Power you and I feed from" Ebony growled before she took a calm breath. The fire within her eyes intensified as she regained her calm and began pacing with a slightly lowered brow. Maraudor couldn't help stare as she did so. She was a lean figure, yet she was pleasing and powerful.

"Yet your sister remains a simple trooper"

"She isn't force sensitive. I am. The force has decided" she turned once again to face her larger friend, taking a moment to consider his appearance.

His head was large, like the rest of his body. His skin was an intense, bright red which almost hurt to look at. His brow was low and had spikes extending to the side of his head. His forehead was a massacre of ridges, as was his jaw and chin. His jaw was rather simple, a soft yet straight angle to his wide blunt chin. Like all sith purebloods, the ridges of his skin coloured spikes embraced his chin and dropped slightly below. It was strange however for a pureblood to contain the soft, orange eyes he did. Despite his harsh appearance his eyes told a different, more reasonable tale.

"Enough reminiscing. I believe you have a Twi'lek slave waiting for you" the way Maraudor spoke showed his distaste to any who knew to look past his pure blood and size. Ebony narrowed her eyes for a moment, seeing the soft heart then sacrificing her own honour to protect her closest friend.

"My gift to you, Apprentice Maraudor" Ebony announced as she put her fist over her heart and bowed her head as a sign of respect. Even so she never gave dominance to Maraudor. She was above such gestures throughout the Academy on Korriban.

"He chose me?" Maraudor asked with wide eyes. His surprise was evident on his face as Ebony regarded him with a guarded expression and inexpressive eyes.

"My trials, and the handling of your former overseer have done you well in the force. You are clearly the better, and he has no sight of you to judge. It is your power, not your blood that has given you this opportunity. Do not waste it, or this slave"

…

Maraudor instantly felt disgusted as he walked into the cells once more. This time power was with him, as was authority yet he still felt he would be judged. He held back for a moment, trying to avert his eyes from the woman writhing and holding the shock collar around her fine neck.

"Ouch! Give it a rest would ya?" the Twi'lek came back with a retort after shaking her head. Maraudor was amazed by her strength that she had remained standing as the jailor electrocuted her with the collar.

"I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave" the Jailor retorted. Maraudor straightened his shoulders and pulled the hood of his new cloak up. He hated wearing shirts but when the time called for it he would wear them well, ignoring how they clung to tightly to his chest and tightened around his thick neck.

"Enough" he commanded in his deepest voice, staring directly at the Jailor from beyond his hood. He kept his hand on the hilt of his training sword, knowing that Ebony's lightsaber was not allowed in the tombs made him cautious. He also noticed the glint of fear in the eyes of all in the cells; he knew his gesture made him the most powerful.

"As if on cue. Look who's back. Word is you might become Lord Baras' apprentice. Nice work, if you can get it. So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek. Good, she's a pain in the neck" the Jailor shook his head and gestured rudely towards the woman, his finger lingered on the button to the shock collar.

"Huh! Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing a shock collar" The Twi'lek stepped forwards to her bars and taunted, violet eyes intent on the control despite her cheerful air.

Maraudor was amazed when he turned his head and stared into the cage before him. He unconsciously pushed his hood off to clear his vision of the black material line.

The woman had blue skin, with markings down her lakku like a Bengal tiger. The headband she wore was simple leather with silver metal holding the decoration together. Her face was angled, with a sharp chin and fine nose. Her cheeks were high and her eyes wide and expressive, beautiful even.

"She speaks the truth" Maraudor stated simply, trying to hide his amusement behind a mastered expression of rage. He was a little hurt when the Twi'lek woman backed away from the bars with her own look of fear. He could understand her fear, being a slave to a sith left little room for life.

"Huh. Consider it a going away present, Twi'lek. Seems like you might be useful after all. This bruiser is taking you into the tomb where we caught ya" The Jailor retorted venomously.

"Do you disagree, Jailor?" Maraudor asked calmly, keeping his tone clipped despite the longing to side with the slave.

"None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh? Got some kind of secret business in that tomb, do you?" the woman chirped, suddenly gloating at her new sense of power over the sith from behind bars. She expected violence from her jailor, and more so the red giant standing before her. Instead the giant actually smiled slightly, revealing sharp shiny teeth.

"You could say that, dear lady. Yes and I'd appreciate your help" Maraudor spoke in a deep, rich voice. The slave was taken aback by the voice he had. Gentle, yet powerful and filled with darkness. She was compelled to listen, to reply and yet her tongue could not form the words she wished to lash back with.

"Don't bother being pleasant. Hear kid, take the shock controller, I'll set it to a high level. Use it enough and she'll show you the back door to her mother's house" the jailor handed the control to the sith. He took it cautiously, embracing a small control in his ginormous hand before tucking it into some unknown section of his cloak. This caught her attention. He had no desire to use the control on her.

"I guess I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once I can do it again. So we're clear? I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties" The woman spoke in a chirpy yet cautious tone, again Maraudor smiled at her calmly.

"I swear to you, I do not require a maid… nor do I require torture for my power, let me assure you"

"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me. As if they could get any worse" she replied in a more downcast tone.

"My name is Maraudor, may I know yours?" he asked sincerely, eyes intent on her despite never meeting her gaze in challenge. She did not know what to make of this, but the Jailor looked petrified as he opened the cage for her. She hesitated before she stepped over the threshold of her cage and towards her freedom.

"Vette" She spoke in a small voice and averted her eyes for a moment. When she raised them again she met the fire in the skies surrounded by the blood of sith in the windows that were Maraudor's eyes.

"My lord" she lowered her eyes once more. No one could withstand the fire for long. Not even the amazingly strong willed Vette.


	2. Chapter 2

Sith Warrior

Chapter 2 – Tombs

They stepped into the tomb of Naga Sadow Maraudor knew the power within was darker than the most twisted of Sith hearts. The stone seemed to glow in a gloomy, misty purple and blue. Statues stood along the walls, giving the creepy look a whole new level. He admired the purity of the power within however, almost drowning in the dark side as he took a single breath.

"Yep. This place is just how I left it. Still ultra-creepy" Vette finally spoke, breaking Maraudor from his thoughtful state and back to the reality of the tomb. He couldn't help the small smile as he looked over his shoulder at his new slave. The breathtaking Twi'lek was not a slave in his mind; she was neither submissive nor weak. With two new blasters and better clothing she appeared more like his companion than a slave, which suited the large Pureblood just fine.

"What place on Korriban isn't ultra-creepy?" Maraudor asked with a raised brow. To his amazement the woman smiled at him, revealing straight teeth that were only somewhat dirty. He assumed her time on Korriban hadn't allowed for personal hygiene.

"You've got me there" Vette admitted dryly, earning a chuckle from Maraudor. She had to admit the Sith was surprisingly gentle, and reasonable. She wasn't immune to his deep voice and strong muscles either. She saw the way many women had looked at him and despite the demonic appearance to his face she had to admit he was a fine looking man. His humourous side helped her see the best side of him as well. She briefly found herself wondering about him, again, only to dismiss the thoughts that fluttered through her head. She would never be free of the Sith again.

"Get down!" Maraudor's voice broke her from her thoughts, followed by the small force push that dropped her to her knees. The lightsaber scarred the wall which had been even with her neck. Her heart beat faster as she looked up at the Pureblood, who had lost his gentle expression to bloodlust. Even in his battle face there was a certain regret shining deep within his eyes. He regretted the death he knew he could and would cause.

Maurador's heart beat faster as he pushed Vette down, watching the purple blade almost decapitate her. She was his only hope for freedom, which was ironic considering she was his slave. His protective instincts kicked in, making his chest fill full with purpose and strength. His training saber was drawn before his attacker retrieved her own blade.

In a flash he leapt at her, using the force to project him across the large space parting them. Red and purple clashed in a violent blade lock as the woman who had attacked him brought her blade up to block. Her saber was not a training blade, which irritated Maraudor beyond words. He still managed to use one hand to punch her in the gut, opening his fist in a flash to project the force into her gut and send her sprawling backwards. He lashed out with his blade, only meeting air from his mysterious attacker. She was not like the others in the tomb, he could sense her power.

They ran at each other, blades down and ready to launch. Maraudor was put on the defensive from a shot of lightning from the woman's pale fingertips. He yelped in shock, which sounded like a deep voiced grunt for his vocal pitch, and held his blade in the way. He yelled as the current hit his arms, threatening to embrace his body if he should let go. He trembled with the effort to hold the current to his elbows, focusing his energy just as Ebony had taught him to. He was so focused he never could have prevented the sudden blaster shot that skimmed his leg.

"Fuck!" He yelled, falling to his knees and dropping his blade. The electricity never hit him as three more Blaster shots rung though the tomb. Then all was silent. His leg was not too badly injured, a kolto shot would easily close the wound in minutes. He also was in shock. His eyes blazed with fury as he grasped his weapon and turned his upper body to face Vette. This was not to be his death in the tombs.

"Are you alright?" Vette asked with a worried expression. Her blasters were already back in their holsters on her legs, and she was halfway across the distance to Maraudor. The Pureblood stared at the woman, completely unsure what to make of the situation.

"You just shot me Vette" he spoke the simple words in shock, with a growl because of the pain he felt. The words seemed to resonate in his chest, drawing the spark of rage back to his heart as Vette drew closer to him as if he were a wounded animal.

"Only skimmed?" Vette spoke the words as a question. Maraudor almost growled, but something about the suddenly frail seeming young woman stopped him. The beast was tamed and silent in his chest as he chuckled, suddenly finding the humour in the situation.

"Oh right. Sorry. _Only_ skimmed. I'm bleeding here!" Maraudor's sudden humour was a blindside to Vette. She blinked for a moment, clearly speechless by Maraudor's sudden kindness. The Pureblood decided to go all the way.

"Oh my precious pure blood" he lamented mockingly, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead with a dramatic flail. Vette could not help it as she took a kolto shot from her belt. She burst out laughing.

….

Ebony did not like Imperial troopers. To say she hated them was not going too far at all. She despised the brutish men and women. She despised their lack of individuality. She despised their gruff talk. She despised their weapons. She despised everything about soldiers, most of all she hated the men. She hated how they talked about the Female Sith as if they were candy, with no respect and all possessiveness. It was no surprise Ebony soon found entertainment in dressing in the uncomfortable imperial soldier armor and sneaking into the platoons that were unimportant and toying with the troopers who talked poorly. Several survivors had learned to be the model of respect, which impressed Ebony enough to continue her misadventures into the Trooper life.

She sat in the small shuttle with her head bowed, listening to the soldiers mouth off about the Sith. She smiled beneath her helm, focusing on the loudest mouth of all. Her power and control was beyond the need for gestures. Her attention was around his throat, focusing until the force constricted. She did not tighten her grip just yet, she waited as the men spoke. She wanted to hear them before she crushed their voices forever.

"I heard that this new one known as Ebony is an ugly bitch… But god when I saw a picture of her she was damn hot. Pity about all the burns and scars, not to mention the overload of implants. She's actually doable" the first said, gesturing to the other rudely. The man laughed, slapping his thigh before countering.

"And the motherfu… ugh guh" The soldier paused midsentence, gagging and clutching at his throat. The soldiers began to panic, moving away and staring around in fear. Ebony went through the motions without uttering a sound. Beneath her mask her face was twisted into an ugly expression of twisted delightful rage. She enjoyed every second of panic.

"The fucking sith!" the first soldier cursed. Ebony's expression never changed as she focused the force yet again. This time she didn't focus for his throat, or anywhere above his belt. Slowly she began to crush his balls, almost laughing as the man screamed and grabbed his groin. Tears flowed down his bare face and caught in his shaggy beard.

_"Imperial military need to shave their pigs"_ Ebony thought as she continued to apply pressure to both of the men. Her mind left her as she continued to hold them, remembering the snows on Alderaan and the beautiful calm she had never gotten to experience as a child. She remembered several other planets which had only given her more and more pain. Eventually Nar Shaddaa came to mind, and she snapped. The pressure wasn't enough, the men didn't deserve such a quick death but they did not deserve to breathe. She closed her fists in rage, revealing her identity as the men died. Terrified soldiers leaned over both men; one at the first soldier spoke.

"He's dead…" the chaos had begun as Ebony chuckled darkly.

"And soon you all shall be" the screaming began soon after.

…..

Another room like so many Maraudor had gone through greeted him. He groaned audibly storming across the room on velvet feet. For such a hulking man he moved as silently as the grave. He could be loud when he wanted to be, but when he wished for silence it came almost naturally. This time he cared for neither. His footsteps rung in his ears alone as the soles met the polished marble like stone floor beneath him. The eerie purple glow was slowly getting to him, leaving him tense and ready for lethal action. He had to admit however, the glow almost suited Vette. She was stunning, and she most certainly had infected his mind. He wondered about her not as his slave, but as someone who could become his friend.

"Hey, this is it" Vette spoke, breaking him from his thoughts. He caught his body relaxing at the sound of her voice, and his anger towards the tomb evaporating. She made him want to smile; her own joy was so infectious. He cursed himself, pushing his lips tighter together to resist the smile creeping its way onto his face. After a deep breath he turned to her, looking at her standing in the middle of the room. She most certainly was the most interesting thing in the room.

"The secret entrance to the cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings" Vette spoke calmly, looking around the cavern with a slight frown on her beautiful face. Maraudor grinned, feeling the tension in his body evaporate and the urge to hug Vette take over. She had just made him sith. He contained the urge however, opting to walk towards her calmly. This time his footsteps rung loudly as he crossed the floors, which would have shone if the dust hadn't settled for decades. He could see where he had stepped, and where Vette had. Her tiny footprints looked adorable next to his large ones.

Suddenly he paused, just within a meter of her. Every muscle in his body tingled, as if suddenly danger surrounded him from everywhere. His fists closed and his knee bent, he leaned his weight into his left foot. He was prepared to lash out at a moments notice, and with one look to Vette he saw she was too. Both her blasters were raised and ready, and her eyes were narrowed.

"Watch out!" the voice of one of Maraudor's fellow acolyte's rung. Vette mindlessly shot towards the voice, hitting her target in the head with both barrels.

Maraudor spun on his toes, bringing his right leg around in a furious kick. He spun around himself, bringing the heel of his right foot directly into the side of Vemrin's head. Vemrin grunted as he flipped in the air, landing flat on his back as Maraudor's right foot touched back to the ground. The red haired, blue-eyed human growled softly as Maraudor adopted a fighting stance before him, still not drawing the training blade he was armed with.

"Take your time, slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I'm finished killing your new master" Vemrin spoke with a soft growl to his voice. Maraudor narrowed his eyes at Vemrin, suddenly feeling the anger burning in his chest and working its way up his throat into a warning growl that took Vemrin by surprise.

_"How dare he call her slave!"_ Maraudor's thoughts growled as he faced Vemrin with a furious growl as an expression. Maraudor knew he resembled a wild animal with his lips curling away from his teeth, but he kept the expression a moment longer. When his face relaxed Vemrin tensed. When Maraudor had his mind with him in battle he was lethal, and that was the last thing Vemrin needed from the Pureblood.

"Oh good. We were getting lonely and now look who's decided to show up for the party. My dear old friend, vermin" Maraudor taunted, watching the rage flutter in Vemrin's eyes. the anger in the blue gave Maraudor the provocation to continue onwards.

"Here to celebrate my becoming Sith, Vemrin?" he asked politely. The deep voice never changed from sincerity, yet Vemrin saw straight through to the insult Maraudor intended. The Pureblood knew well that Vemrin would snap before he would, and that was what he wanted. He wanted Vemrin provoked and powerful, but also stupid. It would be easy to defeat someone who had lost their mind.

"My passions run deeper than yours. I am the essence of what it is to be Sith" Vemrin declared. Maraudor never moved a muscle but inside he frowned. Vemrin wasn't going to be as easy as he had anticipated. The acolyte was using the power to fuel him, but his mind stayed connected. If it wasn't down to skill and mindset, it was down to brute strength and whoever wanted it more. Maraudor let a small smirk show on his face.

"That's a touch arrogant, don't you think?" he questioned Vemrin.

"My legacy has suffered long enough! After today, you will be forgotten! This ends, here and now!" Vemrin roared, then he leapt.

Maraudor grunted as his hand shot up, catching Vemrin's wrist as the humans weight sent them both crashing backwards to the ground. The Pureblood felt the knee in his ribs as Vemrin used the force to choke him. The weight of the human on him hurt, it almost literally was crushing the air from his lungs as the constriction around his throat grew tighter and tighter. Maraudor gasped for a moment, gripping at his throat before irritation kicked in. He effortlessly backhanded the human across the face, sending him sprawling away. In the brief time it took them both to struggle to their feet Maraudor had grabbed his own blade and ignited it.

The two men stalked around each other, blades pointing at the other's heart as they continued. Either could cross the distance in a force leap, but neither seemed willing to break the stalemate. Eventually Vemrin launched again, only to have his blade meet Maraudor's. At the same time Maraudor swung his fist, hitting Vemrin in the side of the head and sending him toppling for the ground. The human landed in a squat and slashed for Maraudor's knees. Maraudor leapt into the air, flipping over the blade to land another force leap away.

Without waiting Maraudor pressed his attack, leaping with his back to Vemrin. He twisted mid-air, landing before Vemrin before he slashed downwards. Vemrin raised his blade and caught Maraudor off balance. The Pureblood grunted as Vemrin drove a fist into his gut then slashed with his blade. A series of parries and blows followed as Vemrin lashed out repeatedly at Maraudor's gut. Maraudor in turn blocked and lashed for Vemrin's left side, putting the human onto his off hand.

Eventually Maraudor risked a deadly move, twisting his leg and kicking for where the end of the hilt of Vemrin's blade would be while holding his saber out to block. He kicked the blade from Vemrin's hand then kicked the human in the face, twisting his body in the air as he leapt and landed a drop kick to Vemrin's chest.

"Becoming Baras' apprentice was my destiny. Did I come so far and overcome such adversity only to be proven unworthy?" Vemrin suddenly asked. The fight had left his eyes only to be replaced with weariness. Maraudor knew in an instant that he had won, but the battle had taken its toll on him too. He panted for a moment before responding.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Vemrin. You've been a worthy opponent" Maraudor saw rage flicker in Vemrin's eyes and prepared himself, instead of continuing the battle Vemrin growled.

"Shut up! There is only victory or death. I refuse to live a… a lesser life. Finish me. I will not accept mercy" Vemrin growled. Maraudor nodded, kicking him in the gut yet again. Vemrin fell to his belly with a loud groan as Maraudor spun his blade and aimed the tip for his heart.

"Victory, or death" he repeated then drove the blade down, earning a gargling gasp from Vemrin as his life drained away to pool at Maraudor's feet. The pureblood mourned his loss, but he continued towards Vette.

Vette looked petrified for a moment, her eyes raked over him before she relaxed and smiled kindly. She couldn't understand her slight worry for her new master, yet she was relieved when he appeared unscathed. He had shown her nothing but kindness, and now she actually wanted to help him.

"Nice work" she praised Maraudor's efforts with a small smile. She expected him to make some joking reply, or to show great sadness. The glare she received made her violet eyes widen.

"Just find the forbidden cavern" he snapped. His sharp voice and anger made her recoil in minor shock. She could tell he was deadly and somehow angered. Her body felt as though she would be torn apart from the rage he displayed, but her mouth ran faster than her fear.

"I already have!" she snapped back. Maraudor obviously recoiled for a moment, eyes widening at the Twi'lek beauty's fire before he bowed his head. Shame showed in his expression before he nodded and lifted his gaze to meet Vette's eye.

"I… I'm sorry I snapped" he mumbled. Vette smiled, gloating in the apology from a sith as she walked towards two statues. Maraudor took the time to admire the way she walked, almost prancing and yet there was a strut mixed in. She was quite obviously proud of herself.

"The secret entrance to the forbidden cavern is right here" she announced, stepping up to the wall. She began to slide her hands along the stone, feeling every dip and pushing. She waited and continued, hoping to find that dip that would press a hidden switch. Eventually she made her way down from the edge when her left hand sunk into the wall for a moment. There was a resounding click then rumble as she smiled.

The statues turned to face one another, the urns they held almost touching as they met far above even Maraudor's height. The ground seemed to shake as the statues locked in place and then slid backwards, grinding to a halt against each wall. The rumbling continued, vibrating in Maraudor's chest as part of the wall slid downwards slowly, revealing the path to glory and freedom for both Maraudor and Vette. From the small strip down the middle two halves of the wall continued to part, sliding away into their hidden places as they opened. Maraudor stared in awe as the sequence finished, leaving an open entrance to the cavern.

"Ugh, you're welcome" Vette said suddenly, bringing his attention back to her. He smiled warmly at her, noticing the dust across the bridge of her nose and across her brow for the first time. She stood with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. Maraudor eventually spoke.

"You've been amazingly helpful, even though you shot me" He pouted at his last statement, watching the slight blush creep onto Vette's face. Her aim in battle was true, and Maraudor had already come to appreciate her skills.

"It's nice to be acknowledged. Thanks"

…..

The ground against her knees was cold. She knelt in the Academy and yet Ebony could not find any fire within herself, or the cold walls. The marble floors and large pillar in the centre of the room made her feel small and insignificant for a moment before she gritted her teeth. The sweet ache in her jaw did nothing to relieve her slowly growing fear.

Fear. It immobilised and antagonised her at the same time, driving her crazy while rendering her useless. Her muscles wouldn't move and yet they could not stop twitching. Her hand went for her lightsaber and her muscles settled into their battle state. Her senses were heightened and ready.

A deep breath and this tension fell away. Fear was nothing if it was mastered and controlled. Her eyes glowed red as she meditated, intimidating the passing acolytes who bothered to look beneath her hood. She saw the world as it could be, but she saw something else.

Happiness.

….

Two torches burned around the stone grave. Their fire danced for Maraudor's eyes alone as he stood, watching them as if they held answers to many of his endless questions. He could sense something strange in the force. A power so pure and truthful that it melted away layers of him at a time. He did not like it. He could also sense Ebony, and how connected she slowly became to this power as time went on. He did not like it. He could sense the adoration each power developed for one another, and yet how oblivious they were to it. A fatal attraction between his friend and some being somewhere in the Galaxy that only made her focus turn from the darkside and into the joy she would experience.

Vette lingered behind him as Maraudor travelled towards the tomb, enchanted in the moment. His footsteps rung in his ears, timed by the steady beating of his heart. The power he felt was crushing his senses, making his body begin to retreat. Maraudor had different ideas, pushing his body through the physical pain as he stepped up the first step.

"Stay back" he warned Vette in a controlled voice. The weight of his tone shocked the Twi'lek, but she could already feel the pressure closing around her. She didn't dare to think what pain Maraudor was enduring for this blade, and what pain he could be forced to endure.

"No arguments here" she answered in a forced light tone. She refused to back away from the pain working around her; the pressure she assumed was the presence of dead Sith. She also knew she couldn't go forwards without enduring more. She was used to pain, especially to her shock collar, but she felt this force pain on a different level. It outweighed anything she had ever experienced.

Maraudor stopped before the stone sarcophagus, raising his hand to the stone. A red light shone around his palm for a moment before he twisted his wrist. There was a loud sound of stone sliding against stone as Maraudor slid the lid off to stare down at the ancient bones of the Sith lord. He used the force to reach out and grasp the Lord's saber, lifting it into the air. When it connected with his hand he flicked the button, bringing the matching blade to Tremel's ornament one to life.

He spun the blade in his hand, feeling the weight perfectly balanced as he spun the blade around his head. Again he felt the blades had been made for him hundreds of years before he was born. The uncanny way he spun the blade made his heart skip a beat. It was almost beautiful to watch the blue blade spin through the air. Eventually he placed it on his belt and turned, beginning to walk down the stairs. Suddenly he stopped, hearing whispers in the shadows around him.

"Vette duck!" he yelled, watching a purple glow appear in the eyes of several statues. Vette leapt forwards in the nick of time as one of the statues exploded, and a black shadowy figure leapt out and drew a training blade. Several more appeared as Vette ran to Maraudor, dodging flying stone as she did so. As she reached the base of the stairs, she turned midstride and fired several times into the chest of one of the figures. It fell to the ground and exploded into dust.

"Let's go" Maraudor said with a grin, advancing on the shadows. It was just another battle for him to win.

…..

Ebony walked the halls with her white hood pulled up. She always dressed to impress and to battle, and yet her newest cloak was a work of elegance and bloodshed at work together to hide their deathly instrument's destroyed skin. Her cloak was brown, with a white hood and vest like appearance. The undershirt she wore was black. Her pants were white, with silver metal down her thighs to the tops of her heavy silver boots that came to her knees. The metal was designed to bend and flex with her movements, and yet resist any attack from the outside.

She was troubled by her meditation instead of calmed by it. She knew she had accessed a deep power, something deeper than even the dark side could run and yet she knew it was not the light. This power was a perfect mix of selflessness and selfishness. The ability to give everything for it, but the inability to ever let it go. Despite it all she was filled with a warm sensation, as if her insides were warm caramel. She hated how she had grown to enjoy the sensation.

"You! Murderer! My father was a staunch traditionalist and he was especially hard on me. But he's my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?" Ebony heard the voice and froze for a moment, smiling at the pain contained within. Eskella, daughter of Overseer Tremel was accusing Maraudor around the corner from her. She could sense Maraudor preparing to tell her about her father and growled softly. He was being so foolish.

Ebony kept her controlled appearance as she walked around the corner. Eskella went to speak but Ebony raised her hand, feeling the force pulsing beneath her flesh and all around her. She quickly unleashed an attack, sending the dark skinned human flying into the wall. Her two male associates went to attack but Ebony twisted her hand before lowering it to her side. The men gasped and clung at their throats as Ebony walked between them, gazing over her shoulder at Maraudor and the startled, frightened Vette.

"Darth Baras is waiting" Ebony gestured them through the door, hanging her head as she heard Baras speak to Maraudor about how he controlled Vette. She felt his anger burn for a brief moment and smirked beneath her hood. What would be mistaken for angry pride was really anger that Vette had been called a slave. She briefly wondered about Maraudor's mindset towards the woman, but she didn't have to long. The way he edged his shoulder to be in front of her did not dismiss her from the conversation, but shielded her rude gestures from Baras' attention. She smirked at the Twi'lek, who shuddered subtly as she returned her violet eyes back to Maraudor. Not only was the Pureblood well on his way to making a friend, but a friend Ebony approved of.

"Tell the Emperor I said hello" Maraudor's cheerful voice broke Ebony's thoughts. Outwardly she didn't show any signs of amusement, but inside she was laughing. She could see the way Baras stiffened for a moment, as if repulsed by Maraudor's cheerful aura. He also did not respect the Pureblood's words. Maraudor never even bothered to put his hood on, letting Baras see him for the first time. Ebony saw the surprise and pleasure Baras felt at Maraudor's identity. He felt he had won a victory. Little did the fat Darth know that this victory went to Ebony.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled" Baras retorted, keeping his voice collected. Ebony however knew him well enough to sense his anger beneath the surface. Something wasn't right. Whenever he spoke of the Emperor nothing was right. His longing for war and death to the Republic was the only thing that stopped Ebony from slaughtering him.

No one hated the Republic more than Ebony.

…..

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. Dealing with writers block.  
Side details. Ebony is based off my SWTOR Character on** **the **Begeren Colony **server. The character is called **Ebil


End file.
